Imagine The Stream Of Time
by Inaho
Summary: DISCONTINUED - oh the shame of early writing...Chapter 3: The Sanzo-ikkou have survived the massacre, only to fall into the trap. More interesting than it sounds. I just suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Inaho  
Warning: What would be a Saiyuki fic if Sanzo couldn't swear? Well, it would be_ Reverse Psychology_ by sf (who writes very good stuff). Quite funny. Anyway, there's a lot of violence in this chapter.  
Disclaimer: Are you sure? Please? Not even a little bit? Fine. I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki. _::sniff::_  
Feedback: Of course it'd be greatly appreciated, and makes for great motivation. _::hinthintnudgenudge::_

My elves really went overdrive on this. Don't let their effort be in vain!

~ ~ ~

"Is everything ready?"

"Hai."

"Good. You know what you must do."

"Hai."

~ ~ ~

"San~zo! I'm hungry, Sanzo!"

"Bakasaru! Who told you to eat the last bento boxes, dumb ape?!"

"I'm not dumb, ero-kappa!"

"Maa, maa...Settle down, back there. I don't think Hakuryuu can take another one of your fights."_ And I don't like the way Sanzo's eye is twitching. Oh, if Hakuryuu were to get holes in his seats..._ As if sharing the same thought, the engine growled then sputtered underneath them. Hakkai stroked the steering wheel, muttering soothing words, which where drowned out by the growing argument in the back; the two hadn't gotten the hint, and the tic on Sanzo's face got bigger, followed by many others to accompany it. Finally...

THWACK!!! WHACK!!!

"Itai!!! Sanzo---"

"Why the f---"

"Urasai!" BAM!! "Another word, and I'll shoot both you shitheads!"

Through all that, the smile remained on Hakkai's face; he had to say it wasn't as bad today. Only one shot. Sanzo must be running out of bullets.

They rode in silence, filled only by the humming of Hakuryuu's engine. Endless fields of grass rolled by, and in the distance, a dense forest. The wind was rushing by, running through their hair, and the sun shone like a warm caress. Goku loved days like these; he would never tire of the sun and its light. And on days like these, Sanzo's hair shined more than ever, like the sun's rays where spun into each golden strand.

_["So beautiful...and shines too!"]_

"Hey, saru. You alright?"

"I was just thinking."

Gojyo ruffled his brown hair, probably with more force than necessary. "Well don't think too much. Don't want to hurt yourself in the effort."

Goku swatted his hand away. "I'm not stupid like you!"

"Dumbass monkey!"

"Pervert!"

Hakkai saw Sanzo reach for his gun, and turned slightly to try to prevent any bloodshed or harm to poor Hakuryuu. Last time when they almost hit a tree and one of Sanzo's bullets nicked the backseat, the little dragon ignored them for weeks. It had taken everything short of threatening to take off his limiters to keep Sanzo from putting Hakuryuu at gunpoint.

"Guys---"

THUNK!

The jeep swerved violently as the youkai on the jeep cover hissed and tried to claw at Hakkai's face. Sanzo moved to bring his gun over to the front, when a sharp pain rushed up his arm. Another youkai had latched onto the side of the jeep, and had lashed out at him. The blood was already seeping into the torn sleeve. In a fit of trademark Sanzo pissed of-ness and the loss of another good robe, he stuck the barrel against the youkai's head and shot at point-blank range. Yuck. Ignoring the splash of things that were normally inside the body, he twisted around towards the front to see the youkai on the hood blasted away by a ki ball.

"They're coming!"

The monk whipped around to see Goku and Gojyo kneeling on the seats, weapons in hand. Past their heads he saw a pack of youkai running after them like rabid dogs. Their eyes were full of primal rage, snarls escaping from their throats, as if they were incapable of speech. They were reduced to animals, hunting dogs, gripped by bloodlust. It sickened him. 

Refilling the chambers with a speed that came with practice, he mentally cursed everything under the sun. He had ten bullets left, including the ones already loaded, and from the size of the pack, it was no where near enough for him to pick them off one by one. Hakkai was of no use since he was trying to keep them from crashing, and Goku's and Gojyo's weapons weren't meant for long-range combat.

Whoever sent them was serious.

Fuck.

"Can you lose them?" 

"If they give up in the next minute or so, maybe. But Hakuryuu can't keep up this speed for long, and I don't want to lead that pack into the next town."

As if on cue, the outskirts of civilization appeared on the horizon. Sanzo scowled as he looked back at their pursuers. They weren't letting up, and some actually broke from the pack to leap at the jeep. Goku and Gojyo were busy keeping those bold individuals at bay. All the while, they were getting closer to the village.

Fuck.

Villagers were such bitches when it came to youkai, and his nerves were already rubbed raw.

"Hakkai, drive a little towards the forest, then cut the engine."

As soon as Hakkai hit the brake, Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo leapt out while the Hakuryuu changed. They barely had time to prepare when the pack fell upon them, pushing them apart. Gojyo could see flashes of ki to his right, telling him were Hakkai was. A swift kick knocked the youkai in his way into his companions behind him, creating an opening. But before he could move a few steps towards the brunette, more youkai leapt at him, surrounding him once again.

"Che!" Gojyo swore as he barely blocked a clawed hand going for his neck. "These bastards never give up!"

He was having a hard time holding up against the stubborn youkai who had gone for the kill. The staff was the only thing keeping the claw from puncturing skin. His wine-red eyes caught a slash from the side, and jumped back, breaking the deadlock. As the new attacker was carried forward by his momentum, Gojyo twirled the staff and brought the blade down on the exposed back. He grimaced as he pulled his weapon out of the quickly stiffening body; he had avoided a major blow, but still received a nasty gash to the stomach.

"Hyaah!"

The half-breed turned to see a youkai who was ready to strike him from behind brought down by a blur of brown and red. Golden eyes met his briefly before both their attentions focused back to the battle. In a blink, Goku leapt over Gojyo's head, smashing Nyoibou into a youkai trying to sneak up on the distracted kappa. At the same time, the redhead sent his chain flying, slicing another attacker who was charging from behind Goku. Back to back, the two kept cutting at their opponents, yet the numbers didn't seem to go down.

"Gojyo, I can't find Sanzo!"

He could hear the strain and desperation in the young boy's voice, beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face. A warm thick liquid was staining the back of his vest where he was touching Goku. Sneaking a glance, he saw the orange cape was shredded, a set of claw marks running down the boy's back. Shit, it looked deep.

"Don't worry, saru." He grunted when a kick connected to his forearm. "That monk's one stubborn bastard. He won't die 'til he sees the rest of us to Hell. And I don't plan to die anytime soon."

"But Gojyo, I haven't heard a gunshot for some time now."

The half-breed swore. He knew better than to question Goku's instinct, especially when it concerned Sanzo.

A loud blast scattered a group to their left, sending youkai flying, knocking into others as they crashed to the ground. A familiar white form zoomed towards them, landing on Goku's head, cooing softly. Quickly following was Hakkai, throwing small ki balls left and right before reaching his teammates.

"Have either of you seen Sanzo?"

"No," Goku growled as he sidestepped a charge, smashing the pole against the back of the youkai's head. "I have to find him, Hakkai. He could be in trouble."

"Goku, you're injuries---" Hakkai grabbed the shirt of a youkai swiping at his abdomen, smiling. "Excuse me, we're still talking." Next thing his attacker knew, the brunette pressed his glowing hands against his chest, a power ripping through his chest cavity, snapping the bones, and ran straight to his heart. And then there was nothing.

Hakkai let go of the youkai's shirt, letting the body fall to the ground like a sack. The smile never left his face yet did not reach his eyes. Calculating green eyes set themselves on the youngest boy, who was heading towards what must have been the direction of the missing Sanzo. He noted how Goku limped slightly, more weight put on his right foot, yet his head was held high, and the older man knew determination was burning in those golden eyes.

The boy stumbled forward where the forces were thinning out, but only got as far as three steps before having to lean against Nyoibou. Through his jagged bangs, Goku could see the evil grins on the youkai's faces as they closed in. A snarl growing at the back of his throat, he swung out wildly, catching a few off-guard. His head tilted in a silent cry as he felt nails tear into his back, shredding it even more. With inhuman reflexes, he jabbed Nyoibou back and up, catching the youkai in the chin, then whirling around sending a kick to his temple. It wasn't a strong kick, and wasn't without consequences. He could feel the pain shoot up his leg, then settle back to a dull throb at his ankle.

His back had gone numb, and though he knew it was a bad sign, he was thankful to be unable to feel the burning and stinging, the blood dripping and staining the ground. All he could hear was his harsh breath, in and out. In and out. But he couldn't give up. Sanzo needed him; he could feel it. And nothing would stop him, not Hakkai, not these youkai, and not his wounds. Especially not his wounds. A wave of lightheadedness washed over him as he moved, and he nearly stumbled. Shaking his head, he waited for his vision to clear up before taking another step. Gritting his teeth, he tightened his grip on Nyoibou; there was still two youkai in his way.

With a war-like cry, he charged the closest one, staff raised above his head. His target disappeared as Nyoibou crashed down, creating a dent in the ground. Almost immediately, the youkai appeared next to him in mid-air, sending a kick at his ribs, causing the young boy skidding across the dirt. The two youkai (Or was it four? His sight was wavering.) stalked up to him, while he sat on the ground, a hand over his bruised rib cage. His fatigue and wounds blunted his reflexes; he was helpless. Nyoibou was lost at the last attack, rolling from his reach.

Goku had to shield his eyes as a ki ball, bigger than any he had seen that day, bowled into the pair, knocking them to the ground. He turned to see Gojyo holding off their attackers and Hakkai leaning over, panting heavily; he must have given it everything he had left. The older man smiled at him, a quick nod. Goku grinned weakly before scrambling up and retrieved his staff. A quick glance to make sure the others were okay, and he was off, ignoring the soreness in his chest every time he breathed.

"Hakuryuu, go with Goku and find Sanzo." The little dragon kyuu-ed at his master, and flew after the brown-haired boy.

"Stop worrying about that saru and that damned monk and start worrying about us." The redhead next to him growled as another youkai charged him. Hakkai didn't have time to check if Goku got away, as he had to block a clawed hand from reaching his face. With no ki left, he only had his hands and feet.

Facing his nearest opponent, he felt his lips shift into the smile he had gotten so used to over the years. "Hello..."

Meanwhile, Goku was running. Running towards Sanzo. The air was heavy with metallic blood and sweat and things thicker than blood. But none of that would stop him, none of it could cover up the scent of gunpowder and ashes and the smell that was uniquely Sanzo.

_Sanzo...I'm coming, Sanzo._

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: I forgot the name of Gojyo's weapon. Gomen. And I really didn't expect the fight scene to be so long. It was all #3's doing.

Elf #3: Zzz...Zzz...

Hey! Don't go to sleep! You still have Sanzo to do! Hey! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Inaho

Warning: Sanzo-centric, so foul language is a given, ne? Mucho blood and violence. Oh, and some other chars. Hey, new enemy, new characters. I'll try not to make it a Mary Sue or whatever (even though I only have a vague idea of what that is...-.-;;;)

Disclaimer: Nii beat me off with his bunny, so no, I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki. Doesn't mean I can't say Nii Bunny Foo Foo, heh heh.

Feedback: Considering I've _**never**_ seen a single episode or read a single page of Saiyuki manga...yeah, it would be really helpful. I hate writing OOC.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It really helped. Sorry it took a while. Sanzo was harder to write than I thought. I started getting tired near the end, and Elf #3's caffiene supply ran out, so it might get a little sloppy. Still, hope you enjoy.

~ ~ ~

It had been so long. So very long.

_Father..._

~ ~ ~

Damn.

Fuck.

SHIT.

Every single curse and profanity was running through Sanzo's head at that moment. He hated the situation. He hated the world. And he ESPECIALLY hated those DAMNED YOUKAI!!! If he survived this, he was going to hunt down the bastard who sent these fucking animals and shoot him all the way to HELL!!!

The pattering of feet and obnoxiously loud panting told him his pursuers were close, and he swore again. The back of his hand swiped above his left eyebrow, trying to keep the blood from flowing into his eye, while he leaned against the tree trunk and loaded his last three bullets. The rest had already been shot at the forces while he made his way to the trees. He remembered hearing the thump of bodies hitting the ground, the whines and yips of those who collided with their dead comrades. Though how many were actually dead, he wasn't sure.

_Keh._ Sanzo listened for his attackers; they weren't even trying to be discrete. He would estimate five, and that was if he was lucky. _These bastards are a pain in the ass. They just keep coming._

The sudden silence was the only warning he had that his time was up. With a loud crunch, the wood next to his head shattered, a clawed hand emerging amongst the splinters. Rolling to the left, away from the waving limb, Sanzo rounded the tree trunk until the enraged youkai was in view, arm still through the wood. Taking aim, he waited for the winds to change. Catching his scent, like Sanzo thought he would, the youkai turned.

With a growl, the youkai ripped his arm from the tree trunk, ignoring the bloody scratches from the jagged edge and the splinters imbedded in his skin. Sanzo watched him start to charge, certain that his youkai speed gave him the advantage. Violet eyes narrowed as his finger tightened on the trigger. _Fool._

"Die."

He didn't have a chance to check his shot, for as soon as his target fell, another leapt out from behind him, too fast for him to aim properly. Rough claws pressed against his shoulders, the youkai's weight brought both of them toppling backwards. He managed to hit the butt of his revolver against his assaulter's temple before contacting the hard ground, pain rippling up his spine. The youkai recovered faster than he did, snapping at his face, his claws digging into the flesh where shoulder met collarbone. Gritting his teeth, Sanzo pushed upward, butting heads with the youkai. Surprised by such a basic attack, the youkai's grip loosened. Sanzo took this hesitation to lift up his gun, going more by instinct than sight; his head wasn't as hard as a demon's.

Upon feeling the barrel, the youkai tore harder at the monk's shoulder, the gun trapped between their bodies. One of his claws struck a nerve, and Sanzo hissed, a spasm running down his arm.

BANG!

They lay on the ground, the moment frozen as silence echoed after the explosion. The youkai was still above his prey, his sharp nails still biting into him, lips pulled back in an empty snarl, canines exposed. Then, as if the flow of time snapped back into place, the body slumped forward, muscles already hardening as the primal bloodlust and anger were forever etched on his face, though his eyes already dead to the world.

The smell of blood, both his own and the youkai's, was overwhelming as Sanzo pushed the body off him, his robe already soaked a deep scarlet. Frowning, he bent down and wiped his gun on the youkai's shirt, pausing only to swipe the sweat and blood from his eye, not caring that it smudged. The movement probably wasn't the best thing for his wounds, but there was no way in the seven hells he would let the blood clog his weapon. He still had one bullet left, and he would need it.

_Something's wrong. I would have sworn there were more than two..._

Slow, sarcastic clapping echoed in the trees around him. Spinning around, Sanzo searched for the source of the noise, the Smith & Wesson held in front of him while he scanned the scenery, eyes peering at every shadow, twitching at every rustle of foliage. Paranoid, who him?

"My, my. Not too bad...for a human."

"Show your fucking face, asshole!"

There was a snap of a twig to the right, and Sanzo swung his gun in that direction as he turned his body. From the woods, a form emerged, long points at the sides of his head giving him away immediately.

"Youkai." The blonde hissed under his breath, disgust dripping from his voice.

Stopping in full view, some yards away, the youkai smirked, amusement written all over his face. One hand perched above his hip, the other combing through black tresses, his reptilian eyes ran almost lazily over the scowling monk, before looking off to the side, as if the trees were more interesting than the bloody human before him.

"You should talk, hm? Traveling with three yourself. Or should I say, two and a half?"

Sanzo held his silence, eyes trained on his target, wishing he would shut up and start fighting. His shooting arm was starting to tremble; there was only so long you could hold a gun still, and his injuries didn't help. Either shoot the bastard now, or put up the gun, which he refused to do.

"Oh, but we aren't formally introduced, are we? Shin Reiko." He did a sweep of his arms, dipping his head in a slight bow, almost mockingly.

BANG.

Straightening, Reiko showed no signs of acknowledging the fine line on his cheek, blood already gathering, threatening to overflow and slip down his jaw line. He laughed softly, as if nothing had happened, though the sound was so devoid of emotion. "What, nothing in return? Tsk. But I know who you are. Genjo Sanzo, famed hunter of demons. You honor me."

Sanzo damned his shaky hands, his lack of control on his own body. His last bullet, wasted. And now, he was in a worse position than before; his weakened state wasn't prepared for the force of the kickback, and the shock ran all the way to his shoulders, jarring the wounds even more. He put up the gun, shoving it in his sash with disgust, both at himself and his situation.

There was no warning.

Expressionless blue slits peered intently at him, a slight frown on his face. Reiko tilted his head slightly, tightening his grip slightly with the pads of his fingers, so not to break the skin. A reflexive gasp escaped Sanzo's lips, trying to relieve the pressure around his neck to no avail. The frown turned into what would have been a pout, if the youkai had been that innocent, but instead, only enhanced the lizard-like features. With a click of his tongue, Reiko relaxed his fingers a bit, but not enough for his prey to get away.

"How disappointing. You're only a weak human after all."

Refusing to waste the few seconds of air he still had, Sanzo kicked up with his leg, favoring his knee instead of his foot; maybe he should get boots one day, something harder than sandals. He was rewarded with a grunt, but was not released. Tucking his legs together between their bodies, he pushed off hard against the youkai's stomach, forcing his neck from Reiko's grasp. He winced as he felt the claws scrap along the delicate flesh, luckily not deep enough to hit anything vital. Still using the momentum from his launch, he arched his back, trying to flip over. As his feet traveled upward, Sanzo managed to nail the off-guard youkai in the jaw, but in the process, offset his balance and caused himself to fall at an odd angle, pinning his arms underneath him in an awkward position, scraping his temple against the ground.

Reiko wiped the blood from his split lip as he watched the blonde stand up, darkened violet orbs glaring defiantly at him. A smile worked his way onto his face, causing more blood to ooze out of his lip.

"Better. Much better."

Sanzo only had time to hear the rush of wind and see a blur of black before flying into the tree trunk, head snapping back, sending his thoughts swimming. Through the confusion, he barely recalled being picked up by his robe, hot breath tickling his cheek.

"Open your eyes. You have such pretty eyes."

Instinctively, he turned away. He still hadn't completely recovered from being smashed into the tree, and dangled helplessly in his enemy's grip, bark digging uncomfortably into his back.

Reiko sighed. He sounded...tired? Regretful?

"As it is, I don't have the time to play with you. And orders are to keep you alive. Nothing personal, but it'll be a lot easier if you were knocked out."

He didn't have time to make a biting remark, because Reiko let out a startling cry, dropping him unceremoniously. An arrow shaft was protruding from the youkai's shoulder, and he turned around with an angry growl, eyes searching the woods for his attacker.

"The next one will kill you."

Sanzo watched Reiko's ears swiveled slightly, his icy blue eyes widening slightly, pupils dilated, before settling back into a narrowed glare. All previous control seemed lost as another growl began to grow at the back of his throat. _Feh. Just another animal._ The monk grimaced, pushing himself up against the tree, inching away from his captor, who seemed to have forgotten about him, if only momentarily. With an irritable scowl, he felt under his messy bangs, coming out with blood on his fingers from a scrape at his temple.

"You..."

The youkai hissed, baring his teeth a little, body language taking that of a defensive dog guarding his food. Sanzo followed his gaze, only to make out a small form high above in a tree branch, bow pulled back and aimed directly at Reiko. Suddenly, Reiko straightened and laughed, a short barking noise.

"You think I came unprepared?" With that, he whistled, high and shrill.

Sanzo recalled before, estimating five youkai coming after him, and how he had only killed two. The gods were sadistic beings.

Appearing from the shadows, were the three missing youkai. Along with twenty of their friends. Yes, sadistic beings, indeed.

THUNK!

An arrow hit the spot Reiko had been a moment before, and the form leapt out of the tree, touch downed, then bound after the retreating black-haired youkai. But even before any distance was covered, the other mindless animals flooded out and attacked. The flash of a blade was all Sanzo could see amidst the writhing bodies.

A few of the youkai stopped in their tracks, sniffing, again reminding him of hunting dogs. Almost immediately, they turned towards his direction, probably picking up the scent of his blood. Damnit! Fingers ran hurriedly over the edge of the scroll around his shoulders, which had survived with only a bit of dirt on it; quite surprising considering the vast amount of blood soaked around the shoulder area. But the youkai were coming too damn fast, and the Sutra took too damn long to recite. Fuck.

Out of time, the first of the youkai lunged at him, catching hold of Sanzo's robe as he tried to sidestep, dragging the monk down with him. Another jumped at the fallen body, not missing the opening, ready to swipe at the exposed chest. The blonde ignored the first youkai, who was shredding the cloth trying to free himself, and instead, focused on the second, bring his feet up to catch him in the chest, and with a push, flung him away. Trying to stand, he swore as he was weighed down by the one caught in his robes. Another demon took this chance to kick him at the back of the knees, bring him down to all fours with a blow to the back. He could hear the shriek of triumph, the swish of claws swooping down for the final blow.

He rolled away in time to miss the hit. But instead of a clawed hand imbedded in the ground, it was a scythe blade, dripping with the blood of many. He watched his attacker fall, head slipping cleanly from the shoulders and landing a few inches away from the stump of a neck. Immediately, the chain connected to the scythe handle became taunt, pulling the blade from the ground and back to the hand of its owner.

It was a she, the one from before, the one who shot Reiko; the quiver of arrows strapped to her back gave that away, though the bow no where in sight. Deep brown, almost burgundy eyes glance at him for a second, before turning back to the opposition. The scythe blade weighed in her hand, white-gray strands flew around as her body twisted, the weapon slicing in a wide arch, catching a few unlucky youkai.

"Are you actually going to use that piece of paper, or is it just there to look pretty?"

He bit off the scathing remark threatening to leave his lips, because she was no longer listening. Instead, he sat up, scooting away from the fallen bodies, trying to get away from the smell. A few of the skinnier, more crazed looking youkai turned his way at the scraping of dirt, and he froze, swearing under his breath. To his surprise, they overlooked him, bounding instead for their wounded companions. It was hard for Sanzo to keep the disgust and revulsion from his face as he watched the frenzied animals tear apart their prey, blood smeared across their hands and faces. Forget hunting dogs, they were sharks.

The smell of fresh blood seemed to intensify the insanity within the surviving youkai. _Damned Minus Wave..._ But Sanzo didn't have time curse the world; he had his own life to be cursing first.

Taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly, Sanzo closed his eyes, slowly, relaxing each muscle until he was slightly slumping over, barely supporting himself. _The pond...find yourself in the pond..._ Focusing on the calm waters in his mind, he pushed away the fatigue and soreness of his body, the screeching cries of the berserk youkai, both in fury and pain. All worries were dropped in the pond, until he was empty. It wasn't until the calm filled his body, the detachment, that Sanzo knew he was ready.

_Namah Ratnatrayaya_

Namo Aryavalokitesvaraya Bodhisattvaya

Half-open lids revealed blank eyes. A foot fell in his line of vision, dirty and callused, and heavy panting filling his ears; somewhere, far in his mind, he knew the youkai was close.

_Mahasattvaya Mahakarunikaya Tadyatha_

Om tso- jie- ra- fa di- Chintamani

He was so distant, almost watching in fascination, as he witness the claws dig into his forearm, yet he felt nothing. And faraway, he wondered if he would be torn apart, like his master, while floating in this oblivion.

_mo-ho bo-den mi. ru-ru-ru-ru. di- se tsa_

re- ra- a-jie ri. sa-ya HONG!

Silently, he watched the arm rose up, this time intending to kill. Only to be knocked away by a blur of brown. It was as if time had slowed as he met those familiar golden eyes, relief glowing in them briefly, before they clouded over, already pushed beyond endurance.

_Om- ba-la-to-bo dan-mi HONG!_

The power that had been growing suddenly erupted, rolling out like morning fog, swallowing everything in a glowing whiteness, including its vessel.

Sanzo briefly wondered why he was crying.

And then there was nothing.

~ TBC ~

Author's Note (or Confessions): Okay, you already know that I have never seen or read Saiyuki, so sorry if anything is...off. I had to use my imagination on a lot of things, like how Sanzo would handle a fight without his gun (that took forever!)

Next, I have to admit that the words I used for the Sutra were taken from a fic by Naga. So if you read this, my apologies for using them without asking. I really have no idea of anything concerning the Sutra, so if it's really wrong, gomen.

Finally, the little thing Sanzo did to prepare for the Sutra is just a little meditation exercise I read of. I don't know if he actually does that, but it sounded right. ^^;

Oh, now that the massacre is over, I'll try to get some plot in next chapter, though it might not be for a while. My elves are really pooped.

Elves: ...gaaahhh...@.@...

Please don't kill me for the new chars! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Inaho  
Warning: There _are_ some original characters, but they are just here for the plot! This is NOT a Mary Sue. I repeat, NOT! So don't go away!! Noo!! Don't leave me!  
Disclaimer: In a perfect world, I would own Saiyuki. But this is not a perfect world, is it?! IS IT?!!  
Feedback: That is what makes writing better, if the readers tell the writer. So if you really hate the way I write, or how uncharacteristic I make the characters, then just tell me! I don't care if you're totally bashing my work, at least spend the time telling me instead of not reviewing! That is the point of the review button right? So push the button! Push it!

Chris Tucker in Rush Hour: C'mon, push it! Push it!!

Little girl whose name I can't rememeber: PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!!!

Yes, I come back from the terrible world of homework. It's the Homecoming dance today, and instead of spending my time decked in a overpriced dress that I will never wear again and stand around watching happy couples sway around in what they call "dancing", I have stayed home to write. Go me. Oh, and it seems that I went a little over-board on the fighting last chapter.

Elf #1: ::coughunderstatementcough::

So...I'm gonna try to tone things down. Yeah...on with the story!

~ ~ ~

_Imagine the stream of Time...  
Forever flowing forward,  
Leaving you behind._

~ ~ ~

"Just like old times, eh?"

The brunette's smile was interrupted by a violent cough. Gojyo was relieved to see no blood came up, one of the benefits of being youkai. Had a man taken the hit that Hakkai had, there would have been a few broken bones, and maybe a crushed spleen in there somewhere.

_["Gojyo! Watch out!"]_

The kappa scowled, more at himself than anyone else. He was careless. The frustration and fatigue made him reckless. The fucking beasts wouldn't give up, no matter how many of their numbers had died, determined to bring them down. Either they were very brave...or very stupid. Guess what Gojyo settled on. Yep.

_["Hakkai!"]_

He gently tucked the covers around Hakkai's form, being extra careful around the bandages. Even with youkai healing, he must still hurt like hell. Gojyo could feel himself falling back to the old routine years ago. Dip, wipe, dip, wipe. It came back so naturally, taking care of Hakkai, as if it were right. Almost snorting at the thought, he placed the towel to soak in the basin. He had often wondered, during the numerous times the brunette took care of them, who would watch over Hakkai when _he_ got hurt. Gojyo never would have believed that he, of all people, would be the one.

He owed so much to this man, his life being on top of that list. And yet, he realized how little he seemed to know about him. Gojyo's mind drew back to the scar he had seen when patching up Hakkai's torso. It was old, not something gained from their time together. But he didn't ask questions. Each of them had their fair share of scars, he was sure, some seen and some not. Even the saru had fleeting moments, where he would glimpse a haunted look in those large golden orbs. But Hakkai...Hakkai always wore that smile on his face that Gojyo was starting to detest. The smile that came so casually, leading you astray, yet his eyes were so guarded, so empty. Somewhere, deep inside, Gojyo was afraid of that side, wondering if that was the real Hakkai, instead of the warm man he made himself to be.

They trusted each other with their lives, even Sanzo maybe, but didn't trust enough to tell each other their dark demons that came out with the rain. It would have been funny, if it weren't so true.

"Gojyo..."

Drawn out of his thoughts by the quiet voice, he turned his wine-red eyes on his patient.

"Don't even think of getting out of bed. You need to rest."

"But-"

"But nothing. You've used up all your youki in that fight, and much more. There's no way in hell you'll get 3 steps before collapsing. And you're damn heavy, so there's no way I'm dragging your ass back to bed. I told you I would never..."

Hakkai's emerald eyes seemed to soften; yet Gojyo could have beaten himself for bringing that up. Digging up the past was never smart, and it had been damn hard to get the brunette to loosen up a little after he had come back with Sanzo as Cho Hakkai. He really didn't want to repeat that again.

"The others...Goku..."

The redhead frowned. Hakkai never gave up.

"The saru will be fine. He still has the whole world's food supply to consume. Sanzo'll be with him, though I don't know how much help that bouzu will be while unconscious. Besides there's that girl...Nake or something..."

"Naoke." Long lashes started to flutter, hiding the green orbs, fine silk strands falling on the pillow as his head relaxed slightly to the side.

"Yeah, that's it..." Gojyo sat and watched the other's breath slow to a steady pace, not bothering to brush away the hair obscuring his sight.

Naoke.

_[The green jeep roaring towards them was familiar. However, the person behind the wheel was not._

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl didn't even turn towards him, only kept her grip on the wheel and stared straight ahead. After what had to be a few seconds of tense silence, she finally looked at him. He was taken aback by the reddish hue in her eyes. A half-breed?

Brown. They were brown. He shook his head, scattering the ridiculous thoughts. Of course she wasn't a half-breed; his kind was condemned in this world, and few, if any, lived their life being frowned upon so that none dared show their face in public.

"What is more important to you? The answer to your questions or your friends' lives?"

Startled by the question, he quickly glanced around to spot Goku and Sanzo in the backseat, both bloody and unconscious, but breathing.

The seconds ticked by, as he stood there, unmoving. Could he trust this stranger? How did he know she wasn't working with the youkai, and came to get them while they were still weak? But, she was human, wasn't she? And humans didn't mix with youkai, at least not willingly. Look at the blasted monk, who only hung around 'cause the gods ordered it so.

"Gojyo..."

He tightened his grip on the brunette leaning against him to keep him from moving too much. Damn, why did they keep getting into these kinds of situations?

"Gojyo...go with her...Hakuryuu...would never...*cough*..."

The half-breed stared at the hood of the jeep skeptically, and the engine huffed, a sound of annoyance and worry.

"You damned better be right about this, lizard." He slowly opened the back door, helping Hakkai into the last seat by Sanzo, before getting in front himself. At least he would be close enough to defend the four of them should this girl do anything funny.

Almost immediately, the scenery was rushing past them, and the town buildings got closer over the horizon. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at the girl, who hadn't said a word, but focused entirely on avoiding bumps and trying to get to the village as fast as possible.

"What's your name?" Hakkai's voice was very soft in the back, and Gojyo was worried he might have lost too much blood.

"Naoke. You can call me Naoke."]

Gojyo rubbed his forehead and frowned at the dozing brunette. Trust him to be polite, even when in pain and covered in blood. And now they had to deal with some stranger that they now owed their lives to. Damn.

Suddenly, he needed a drink.

The main floor was empty except a few drunkards who had passed out. Somehow, he doubted the innkeeper would have served him anyway, or would have had someone slip poison into his drink. The looks thrown his way when they had walked in were all too familiar. Feh.

"There's going to be trouble, _miss_. We don't like _their_ kind here."

"You've shown that quite generously. But _we're_ the ones paying, so I'm afraid we'll be staying."

Gojyo looked around the corner of the stairway, peering through the dimness of the hall towards the front desk. One was a disgruntled looking man, who had to be the clerk, and the other was a cleaner looking Naoke. A flash of gold pass between the two of them, and his eyes narrowed. He knew something was wrong...

Naoke was heading his way, seemingly oblivious to the dark glare on the balding innkeeper's face. Just before she turned the corner, Gojyo reached out and caught her wrist, bringing it up to eye level. Sanzo's gold card shone clearly even under the horrible lighting.

"What the fuck are you doing with this?"

He didn't like the way she was looking at him, as if he were just a little boy asking why the sky was blue.

"In this town, you are required to pay the bill."

"Does that include stealing someone else's money to pay it?"

She did not protest when the credit card was snatched from her hands, but instead, stared steadily at him, the tone of her voice never changing.

"Since you are the ones lodging here, it is only logical that you are the ones who pay." Forcefully, she pulled her wrist from his grip, a set of angry red lines running across the surface, a bruise already showing on the pale skin. Brushing past him towards the stairs, she stopped two steps up, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I suggest you return to your friend. Safety is nonexistent here, especially not for your kind."

Gojyo had to loosen his grip on Sanzo's gold card as he watched the girl walk away; the monk would skin him alive if he cracked their only source of money.

_Do you really trust her, Hakkai?_

'Cause he sure as hell didn't.

~ ~ ~

The first thing Sanzo noticed was the pain.

His shoulders seemed to be on fire, every muscle sore. Pinpricks stabbed at his arm joints and his head swam as he tried to sit up. His whole upper body suit was shredded, strips of his robe splayed around him. The bandages itched insanely, all crudely done and loosening. Whoever had done them was really crappy at nursing.

It was then that he noticed the warm body next to him. He turned his head to see an unruly head of brown hair. Snorting, he stared at the sleeping boy, half his body slipping off the bed next to a basin of dirtied water and shredded ribbons of cloth. It looked like he collapsed on the spot, not even caring for his own injuries. The fabric of his shirt and cloak were nothing left but bloody scraps, the cherry red already drying to a dull brown and sticking to his skin. The slashes had started to close up, the lips of the wounds a pale yellow, the start of an infection.

WHACK!

Hands on the bump on his head, Goku looked up from the floor at a pair of scowling purple eyes.

"Mou, Sanzo...what was that for?"

WHACK!

"That's for being so damn reckless!"

WHACK!

"That's for fucking bleeding all over me!"

WHACK!

"And that's for being such a dumbass and making me move to hit you!"

The monk lay back down, setting the fan besides him. Moving had definitely not been a good idea. The throbbing had gotten worse, and he could feel a headache coming on. Damned monkey.

He jumped slightly when warm fingers grazed his shoulder. Moving his head, he saw Goku working on the loose bandages. Even with no humor in those eyes, the boy still looked comical, with a tiny bit of his pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, evidence of his frustrated concentration.

For once, Sanzo didn't protest. The monkey probably wouldn't stop bugging him until he either shot him or allowed himself to be taken care of, and he really wasn't in any shape to wield a weapon. So he turned to stare at the peeling paint on the water stained wall, flinching only slightly when the wet towel contacted his wounds.

The silence was thick after Goku was done. The boy stayed kneeling on the floor, alternating between the back of Sanzo's head and the loose wooden floorboards. He tried not to move too much; something warm and thick was already sliding down his back when he was redoing the bandages, and he didn't need his nose to tell him it was blood.

"Go take a bath. You smell."

"But Sanzo-"

"Damnit, just..."

"Sanzo!"

Goku leapt forward when the blond slumped over, his concern overriding the pain in his back. His hands running over the unconscious monk, his fingers stopped at the nape of his neck. It was a dart, empty of its contents. Sniffing the needle tip, he couldn't tell all the ingredient scents apart, but there didn't seem to be any trace of poison.

"Who's there? Show your face!"

The boy spun around at the creak of the door, taking a defensive stance in front of Sanzo. He couldn't see who it was standing at the half-open doorway, but charged wildly. He barely acknowledged the pinprick on his shoulder, only to have his vision blur and sway moments later, the floor racing towards him. It took him a while to realize that he hadn't smacked into the ground, but rather, had a pair of warm arms around his waist holding him up.

Struggling to stay awake, he tried to look at his rescuer and assailant. Amongst the shadows was what he thought to be a pair of blood red eyes, but that was impossible. Everything was too fuzzy, his brain too muddled.

Then all was dark.

~ ~ ~

"Is the formula complete?"

"Yes, but-"

"But?"

"There is the chance they'll suffer severe memory relapse."

"..."

"..."

"Continue with the procedure."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Do not question orders. Give them to me. I will do it if you will not."

"..."

"..."

"Very well."

~ ~ ~

It was dark.

Just like _that_ place.

But that was long ago.

He was free now.

It was dark.

He raised his hand to his head, wanting to ease the throbbing in his skull.

Clink.

He froze. Slowly, he moved his arm again.

Clink chink.

No way. No way in Hell.

Forcefully, he tugged his arm and his leg, only to have both jerked back before they could get very far. Unbidden tears formed in his eyes as the icy fear gripped his heart. He almost wished he were blind, wished he were dreaming. But the biting cold around his wrists was all too real.

Chains.

~ ~ ~

_Blood._

There was so much blood.

The earth was soaking it in.

And it will fall from the sky tomorrow.

Because there was so much blood.

Master's blood.

~ ~ ~

A tear slipped under the closed eyelid, sparkling as it fell to the ground.

~ ~ ~

_Blood._

Brother was drenched in blood.

Drenched in the essence of her hate.

And he was no longer brother.

Because he was cover in blood.

Mother's blood.

~ ~ ~

A shudder passed through him, as he tried to curl into a ball. Tried to hide.

~ ~ ~

_Blood._

There were pools of blood.

Pools of Life from the hundred bodies.

And he will smile.

Because he spilt this blood.

Love's blood.

~ ~ ~

He did not cry, did not move. But the small smile on his sleeping face seemed to be empty. Empty like his heart was.

~ ~ ~

He didn't know how long he sat in that darkness. That swirling darkness that sucked away the light, the hope. The hope of ever being free.

The tears had subsided, even when the fear had not. He was alone.

Alone in the dark.

Far away, a tiny cube of light appeared, and someone stumbled in. Someone with sun golden hair.

_Sanzo?_

It wasn't. Sanzo's hair wasn't that long.

A sense of déjà vu had been building inside him, and the dam broke. Images flashed rapidly before his mind's eye, and he clutched his head in confusion. Long glimmering hair...a smiling face...papers...a palace...a tree...three special men...lotus petals...the sun's golden strands...

His eyes snapped open when he felt hands on his shoulders, and he looked up, saying the first thing that popped in his mind.

"...Konzen?"

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: Did that make much sense? Anyway, I hope that sparks anyone's interest? Anybody?

::The winds whishes by, scatter a few leaves in silence::

...

Elf #1: You took too long. Lazy writer.

You should talk! You're the muse, or one of them!

Elf #1: Eh.

... 


End file.
